A vehicle includes an engine which is associated with an engine idle speed after starting. At engine start, the engine is controlled according to a predefined attribute before settling at the idle speed. The attribute can be pre-set, prior to delivery to the end user, so as to achieve a desired effect on the end user.
One known attribute is known as a “sporty” attribute, or profile, which aims to maximise engine noise at engine start. This is achieved by including an overshoot in engine speed, known as an engine flare, prior to idle speed. In response to a start demand from a driver of the vehicle, the engine flares creating increased noise than would ordinarily be expected at engine start. Some drivers are keen on such a “sporty” attribute whilst other drivers may find the “sporty” attribute disconcerting.
In contrast, another known attribute is known as a “refined” attribute, or profile. The “refined” profile includes a lower magnitude of engine flare prior to idle than the “sporty” attribute. As a result, less engine noise is associated with the “refined” attribute compared with the “sporty” attribute. The “refined” attribute may be more appealing to certain consumers or certain vehicle models.
It is an object of the present invention to further improve on the prior art.